The Serpent's Bride
by Starsnowfairy
Summary: Traduction de The Serpent's Bride. Si Hermione Jane Granger, n'était pas Hermione Jane Granger? Née de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, Hermione a été élevé dans le monde moldu. Mais après l'évasion d'Askaban, que se passe-t-il quand maman et papa veulent retrouver leur bébé? Mais si plus important encore, que va-t-il se passer lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient intéressé?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer : L'histoire et l'intrigue ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfic est une traduction de The Serpent's Bride de venusmercurysunev. Et bien sûr tous, l'unviers, les personnages et le reste appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
**

* * *

**The Serpent's Bride**

_Novembre 1981; Manoir Lestrange_

Rodolphus Lestrange marchait à travers le couloir de son ancestral maison, en fixant ses boutons de manchettes en argent, sur les manches de sa chemise de soie noire qui était rentrée soigneusement dans son pantalon de cuir sombre. S'élevant derrière lui, ses vêtements de mangemort qu'il avait oubliés d'attacher, traînaient telle de la fumée noire. Caché dans la profondeur de l'une de ses poches, se trouvait son masque d'argent sculpté de vignes, la petite fente verticale où se situait la bouche était en dessous. En chemin pour aller quérir sa femme, il souriait en entendant ce son qui était devenu à ses oreilles, plus doux et plus beau que la musique: le son du rire de son enfant alors que sa femme le divertissait tandis qu'il se préparait. Alors qu'il était en train de donner un bain à son enfant, Bella avait reçu une missive de Barty Croupton Jr, les invitant tous deux à participer à une mission ce soir. Bella s'était habillée la première, puis elle lui avait pris l'enfant afin qu'il puisse changer ses habits mouillés contre ses vêtements de mangemort, mouillé comme il l'était toujours après avoir donné un bain à leur enfant .

Bellatrix avait été très désespérée pendant quelques semaines, à cause de la chute du Seigneur Noir Voldemort. Ils avaient été de loyaux partisans depuis que Son nom n'avait été simplement qu'un chuchotement dans le vent. Il avait vraiment été un loyal partisan, en prouvant tout spécialement sa valeur quand Bellatrix, trop enceinte ne pouvait plus participer aux missions, alors qu'elle aurait tant voulu y aller. Devenir père lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux, en lui faisant réaliser qu'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un qu'il aimait plus que sa femme et auquel il pouvait être encore plus loyal qu'à son Seigneur. Au moment où il avait tenu son enfant dans les bras, il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. N'importe quoi.

Il ouvrit la porte alors qu'il finissait d'arranger ses manches pour être le plus à l'aise et être plus libre de ses mouvements. S'appuyant contre le bois de la porte, il regardait avec un sourire sa femme aider leur fille – oui, _fille_! ( Quand tous les mangemorts avaient eu des garçons, ils l'avaient tous instantanément demandée en mariage, mais Bellatrix les avait très vite fait taire avec le bout de sa baguette et avec des regards furieux; une Bellatrix, qui avait donné naissance, seulement une heure plus tôt, était peut être plus terrifiante qu'une Bellatrix normale) – disposer des cubes en bois avec des lettres peintes en formant un petit mot qu'ils lui apprenaient. La petite fille, avec ses boucles brunes lumineuses et vêtue d'un pyjama recouvert des lunes , prenait le bloc que lui offrait Bellatrix et le mit à la fin de la ligne de blocs et puis frappa dans ses mains, rit bruyamment d'avoir correctement épeler le mot «table». Bellatrix sourit , frappa dans ses mains avec elle et puis rit tandis que leur fille commençait à pousser les lettres plus loin et en cherchait de nouvelles à utiliser.

Détestant interrompre cette belle scène, Rodolphus s'éclaircît la gorge, et ainsi sa femme, à genoux sur le sol, le remarqua de sa place.

«Bella, chérie? Il est temps d'y aller.»

Leur fille regarda en l'air, en tenant un bloc avec la lettre «F» qui paraissait immense dans ses petites mains. «Où vous allez, papa ?» Son discours fut long à venir, mais elle ne pouvait encore pas prononcer certaines lettres.

Son cœur fondit comme il regarda sa magnifique fille avec ses grands yeux marrons alors qu'elle portait l'adorable pyjama que la sœur de Bellatrix, Narcissa – qui était aussi le deuxième prénom de sa fille – lui avait donné, mais il se fit courageux. S'approchant de sa fille, il s'agenouilla et attrapa sa main avec douceur. «Maman et papa vont sortir avec certains amis.»

«Je ne peux pas venir ?» Elle fronça les sourcils tristement. « J'ai été méchante ?»

«Non, chérie, bien sûr que tu n'as pas été méchante.» roucoula Bella , prenant sa fille dans une étreinte et en lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

«Alors pourquoi...?»

«Joue avec tes cubes, chérie.» Rodolphus traversa la distance, prit la main de Bella et la leva. La petite fille fronça les sourcils au début mais continua à arranger les lettres pour épeler 'feu'. Il remarqua qu'il poussait Bella hors de la chambre, elle semblait être hésitante. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»questionna-t-il gentiment comme ils passaient par la porte.

Elle gardait ses yeux sur leur petite fille. «Je suis juste...»

Rodolphus supposa: «Je pensais que tu étais impatiente pour ce soir...»

«Je l'étais, je le suis! Mais...»

Son cœur se ramollissait encore. S'il se ramollissait plus il se transformerait en beurre! «Tu ne veux pas la laisser?»

Elle sourît tristement. «Je ne veux jamais la laisser.» Il hocha la tête comprenant bien sa réaction. Ils l'avaient laissée plusieurs fois auparavant: qu'est ce qui était différent ce soir? «J'ai juste cette horrible sensation que quelque chose pourrait se produire »

Il prit sa main. « Bella, elle était bien quand nous l'avons laissée auparavant. C'est juste pour quatre heures. Rappelle toi quand nous l'avons laissée pour un week-end?» Au moment où ils étaient rentrés à la maison, Bellatrix avait presque tué Voldemort, lui-même, désespérée qu'elle était de n'avoir pas vu son bébé! «C'est juste pour quelques heures. Elle sera endormie dans sa chambre, les elfes sont prêts à tuer quiconque la regarde trop... Elle ira bien.» murmura-t-il rassurant, serrant la main de Bella sur son cœur.

Elle souffrait mais Bellatrix acquiesça. «Laisse moi lui dire bonne nuit.»

Il acquiesça. «Vite. C'est l'heure de partir.»

Bellatrix se précipita vers leur fille et la souleva dans ses bras, en versant presque des larmes quand la fille riant bruyamment, enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. «Très bien, chérie, papa et maman vont sortir maintenant. On sera vite de retour, je te promets.» lui dit-elle alors qu'elle posait un gros bisous mouillé sur sa joue.

«D'accord, maman.» dit elle doucement, triste de ne pouvoir partir avec sa mère. Le cœur lourd, Bella l'embrassa encore et la reposa sur le sol. «Je t'aime, maman.»

«Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.»


	2. Chapitre 1

**The serpent's bride**

**Chapitre 1**

Un fort «pop» d'apparition faillit faire sursauter Lucius Malefoy. Il était allongé dans son fauteuil favori avec un verre de brandy à la main lors de l'apparition. Saisissant sa canne, il en tira sa baguette, visât, sortit du fauteuil, prêt à tuer la personne qui était apparue dans sa maison sans avoir demandé, ou sans l'avoir prévenu à l'avance. Et il s'arrêta. Recroquevillé, un elfe de maison, qu'il reconnu comme appartenant à sa folle belle-sœur, qui tenait sa nièce dans ses bras. Peu de personne le savait, mais il avait effectivement un faible pour cette petite, là particulièrement, vêtue du pyjama que sa femme lui avait donné, son doudou drapé sous son bras libre, elle se frottait les yeux. Il était presque minuit ! Pourquoi était-elle ici ?

«M-Maître Malefoy ! » Commença l'elfe. «Je transporte Miss Hermione ici, sur ordre de Maîtresse Lestrange ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il remettait sa baguette dans sa canne.

Hermione finît de se frotter les yeux, qui s'élargirent d'excitation en voyant l'homme blond. «Tonton Oosy ! » cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme, courant vers lui et sautant dans ses bras.

« Je demande encore une fois, elfe, pourquoi Hermione est ici ? »

Avant que la créature ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrît. « Lucius ? J'ai entendu une apparition. » Sa femme, Narcissa, mère de leur fils Drago, qui était presque un an plus jeune qu' Hermione, entra dans la pièce. Elle regarda la scène devant elle et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais elle les chassa, se dépêcha d'aller vers Lucius et pris Hermione dans ses bras alors que celle-ci cria « Tata Cissy ! » et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de la femme blonde, serrant son doudou près d'elle.

« Narcissa, que se passe-t-il ? » exigea Lucius, l'elfe s'étant juste évanoui dans un autre « pop ».

Elle secoua simplement la tête, ses yeux toujours remplis de larmes, et sortît de la pièce.

!''!

Le lendemain matin, Lucius était assis à la table du petit-déjeuner, attendant que Narcissa descende. Ces deux là, prenaient toujours le petit-déjeuner avant que Drago ne se réveille. Elle vînt à l'heure habituelle, sa robe de chambre de soie enroulée autour d'elle. Son visage était rouge et gonflé. Elle avait pleuré. Pourquoi ? Lucius se leva, alors qu'un elfe tirait la chaise en face de la sienne et s'assît quand elle le fît. Une minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne parle gentiment.

« Quel est le problème ? » Elle tînt sa tête dans ses mains. « Pourquoi Hermione a été apportée la nuit dernière ? Et pourquoi cela t'a tant bouleversée ? »

Narcissa ne parla pas pendant une minute. « Bella est venue me voir après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle m'a dit qu'elle et quelques autres n'allaient pas cesser de remplir des missions, même s' IL était parti. Et ajouta qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'un jour ,Rodolphus et elle ne reviennent pas. C'est pourquoi l'elfe était là. Ils ont pour ordre : qu'à leurs morts des ses parents, Hermione doit nous être amenée. Pour que l'on prenne soin d'elle... Maintenant que ses parents... » Elle ne pût finir, fondant simplement en larmes. « Bellatrix et Rodolphus sont morts. Ma sœur... »

Lucius baissa tristement la tête. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué la chouette

qui délivrait le journal du matin, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci'elle le déroula et poussa le bras de Lucius. Son cœur tomba alors qu'il vît la première page. « Non, ma chérie, c'est pire que cela. » Il tendit le journal.

_'Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ARRÉTÉS et EMPRISONNÉS procès Lundi'_

!''!

C'était arrivé le lundi. Narcissa et Lucius venaient tout juste de rentrer du procès où ils avaient vu Bellatrix et Rodolphus être tous deux condamnés à la prison à vie à Azkaban, quand il y eût un bruit lourd à la porte. Un elfe ouvrît et fût poussé par deux douzaine d'Aurors.

« Qu'est ce que tout cela veux dire ? » hurla Lucius alors que lui et Narcissa entraient dans le hall d'entrée.

Un Auror déplia un parchemin et le brandît. « C'est un mandat officiel pour transférer la dénommée Hermione Narcissa Lestrange. L'enfant sera placé sous les soins du Ministère de la Magie pour une relocalisation immédiate »

« Quoi ? » demanda Narcissa, arrachant le parchemin de ses mains. Comme elle le lisait, c'était en effet ce que l'homme avait dit. Hermione, sous la garde des Malefoys considérée comme étant un risque, serait placée dans une autre famille choisie par le Ministère. « C'est ridicule, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! »

« Oui, m'dame, » cracha-t-il, « elle est l'enfant de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. L'enfant des deux plus infâmes mangemorts qui ont jamais marché sur cette Terre. Elle _sera _placée sous la garde du ministère... »

« Garde ? » cria Narcissa, avant d'être retenue par Lucius. « C'est une enfant, pas une criminelle ! »

« Une enfant maintenant, peut-être. Mais dans dix ans ? Vingt ans ? Tout le monde sait que les Malefoys, » il cracha le nom de Lucius, « sont juste aussi sombres que les Lestranges. C'est pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie a ordonné qu'Hermione Narcissa Lestrange doit être éloignée de tous ceux qui pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle dans le futur ! Maintenant, monsieur et madame, vous allez nous donner cet enfant ! » Il ordonna aux autres Aurors de se disperser et de fouiller la maison.

Narcissa cria alors que les hommes commençaient à se diriger à l'étage, où Hermione faisait la sieste dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle regardait Lucius qui se tenait passivement à coté d'elle. « Lucius ! Fais quelque chose ! Ne les laisses pas nous la prendre ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

Il attrapa ses épaules fermement. « Narcissa, c'est un mandat officiel, pas un kidnapping. Nous n'avons aucun droit maintenant ! »

« Mais... ! »

« Mais je te promets, Narcissa, nous la retrouverons ! Je ne vais pas la laisser être placée avec... avec quelques moldus ! »

!''!

Mais c'est exactement l'endroit où elle fût placée.

Novembre 1981, Hermione Narcissa Lestrange arriva dans un orphelinat moldu en plein milieu de la nuit, avec simplement une note placée dans ses affaires, disant à quiconque ouvrirait la porte en premier que son nom était Hermione, qu'elle avait deux ans et deux mois et qu'elle était orpheline. Voyant qu'elle était la plus vieille de tous les enfants de l'orphelinat, le personnel essaya de lui demander d'où elle venait et où étaient ses parents. Mais la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était son nom et que ses parents étaient morts. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom de ses parents, ou si elle avait des frères ou sœurs ou tantes ou grands-parents ou oncles ou cousins... Sa mémoire était presque complètement vide.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'un couple de moldu stérile, nommé Jean et Graham Granger, vînt, tomba amoureux d'elle au premier regard, l'emmena chez eux et l'adopta officiellement.

Dès lors, Hermione Narcissa Lestrange, future héritière de deux vastes domaines, sang-pur, devînt Hermione Jean Granger, moldu, fille de deux dentistes.

* * *

_**Merci pour les reviews. **_

_**Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement les chapitres. **_

_**Hermione va être en couple avec différentes personnes. **_


	3. Chapitre 2

******Disclamer :********L'histoire et l'intrigue ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfiction est une traduction de The Serpent's Bride de venusmercurysunev. Et tout le reste à J.K Rowling.****  
**

* * *

**The serpent's bride**

**Chapitre 2**

_Juillet 1991,_

On sonna à la porte d'une maison près de Hampstead, à Londres. Une fillette de 11 ans avec des cheveux bruns broussailleux dévala les escaliers, annonçant à ses parents qu'elle allait répondre à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils avec confusion en regardant à travers le judas, elle mit la chaîne sur la porte, puis l'ouvrit lentement. Un homme âgé portant une longue robe pourpre lui sourit. Son visage était orné d'une grande barbe blanche qui lui arrivait à poitrine il avait aussi de long cheveux blancs qui lui arrivait presque au niveau du bassin. Ses yeux bleus brillait, et elle voulait lui sourire en retour. Mais elle se souvint que ses parents lui avait toujours dit d'être prudente quand elle ouvrait la porte à des étrangers.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aidez ? »

« Es-tu Hermione Granger ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Oui. »

«Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

!''!

Il a fallu près d'une heure à Dumbledore pour convaincre les Grangers qu'Hermione était une sorcière. Peu importait le nombre de stylo qu'il transforma en plume, ou en fourchette. Jean Granger dit à Hermione d'aller faire chauffer la bouilloire et de préparer du thé pour tout le monde – 'avec du cognac !' avait ajouté Graham – quand Dumbledore se pencha en avant.

« Mr Granger, Mme Granger, je sais que c'est une situation difficile pour vous, mais je peux vous promettre qu'Hermione sera dans d'excellentes mains à Poudlard. Elle aura les meilleurs enseignants, un espace de vie sûr et vous pourrez lui écrire quand vous le souhaiterez. »

Graham hocha la tête, prenant la main de sa femme. « Nous voulons juste que notre fille soit heureuse. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne dise, « Mais nous le savons tous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Nous savons tous qu'elle n'est pas vôtre fille. » Dit-il tranquillement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas lui dire et j'ai posé un sort _Muffilato _sur cette pièce donc elle ne peut nous entendre. »

« Comment avez-vous su ? » demanda Jean le souffle coupé.

« J'ai connu sa mère biologique. J'ai reconnu Hermione immédiatement. J'ai eu le … Ahem, privilège d'enseigner aux parents biologique d'Hermione. Hermione est le portrait craché de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait son âge. Je ne serai pas le seul à le remarquer. »

« Mais alors... Hermione ne peut y aller » Son mari, Graham, la regarda avec confusion, comme Dumbledore. « Non, je suis désolé, elle ne peut pas. Nous ne lui avons pas encore dit ! Nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque qu'un étranger le lui dise ! » ordonna résolument Jean.

« Mr et Mme Granger, je vous assure, personne ne voudra le dire à Hermione cela ne servirai à rien, personne n'en profiterai. »

Graham dit : « Mais si ils veulent juste faire du mal à Hermione ? »

Dumbledore changea de stratégie. « Je pense que je devrai commencer par le commencement. Hermione est née durant une guerre. Une guerre si grande, qu'elle divisa le monde des sorciers en deux. D'un côté était les gens comme moi et une organisation appelé l'Ordre du Phénix. Et puis de l'autre, étaient les parents d'Hermione. Ils étaient ce que nous appelions 'des Mangemorts',ceux qui ont soutenu le seigneur de guerre, Voldemort. Il a perdu à Halloween 1981. Plusieurs Mangemorts furent vaincu cette nuit là, mais pas les parents d'Hermione. Eux et plusieurs autres ont continués à faire d'horrible chose, qu'ils avaient fait au cours du règne de Voldemort, et ils ont été arretés et emprisonnés à vie peu de temps après. C'est alors qu'Hermione a été retiré de la maison de sa tante et de son oncle et emmener dans l'orphelinat moldu dans lequel vous l'avez rencontrée et adoptée. »

« Et que dire à propos de cette tante et cet oncle ? Que faire si jamais ils veulent la revoir ? »

« Ils sont connus pour être très... froid. Mais avec Hermione et leur propre fils, tout le monde pouvais voir qu'ils avaient un cœur doux. Sa tante est la sœur de sa mère, alors son 'oncle' n'a aucun rapport avec elle, mais il l'aimait comme si elle était sa propre fille. Voyez-vous, lui et sa femme ont eu quelques problèmes pour concevoir leur fils,et donc ils ne pourront jamais avoir d'autres enfants, mais son oncle a avoué qu'il aurait aimé avoir aussi une fille -il avait besoin d'un fils pour perpétuer son nom de famille. Quand Hermoine est née, elle est devenue la fille qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il ne voudrait pas lui faire du mal en lui révélant sa véritable identité. Et il est aussi très avant-gardiste et soucieux de son propre bénéfice. Dire à Hermione ce secret ne l'aiderait en aucune façon. Personne ne lui dira rien. Je vous le pormets. »

« D'accord, voici le thé ! » Hermione entra brusquement dans la pièce, obligeant Dumbledore à toucher discrètement sa baguette pour annuler le _Muffilato. _Elle posa le plateau et s'assit entre ses deux parents. « Alors, quand puis-je aller dans votre école ? »

!''!

Quelques semaines plus tard, Hermione et les Grangers marchaient nerveusement dans le Chemin de Traverse, en s'émerveillant de tout. Les étranges boutiques, les vêtements inhabituels, les choix bizarres d'animaux... Mais c'était tellement excitant ! De nouvelles boutiques, de nouveaux vêtements, de nouveaux animaux ! Aussitôt après qu'ils eurent appuyés sur la dernière brique du mur à l'arrière de Chaudron Baveur, ils avaient été transportés dans un autre monde. Un magasin de hibou, un magasin de farces, une boutique de vêtements, librairies, boutiques de potions, magasin de balais... Il y avait tout se dont un sorcier ou sorcière pourrait vouloir !

Hermione fascinée par tout cela, tournait le tête de gauche à droite pour essayer voir tout et n'importe quoi, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme qui marchait vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rentra dedans.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! »

« Regardez où vous allez, enfant ! »

Des mains la tenaient fermement et la repoussèrent d'un corps. Comme elle leva les yeux, elle trembla de peur en voyant un très grand homme, imposant la regardant.

Il était beau, mais ses traits vifs étaient tordus en un rictus. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en arrière avec un ruban noir et ses vêtements étaient tellement immaculés qu'Hermione savait qu'elle les avaient ruinés en se cognant contre lui. Mais quelque chose changea. Lorsqu'il l'eut regardée, son visage s'adoucit. Il ne souriait pas, mais il la regardait fixement. Il lâcha ses bras.

« Oui, eh bien, regardez où vous allez, à partir de maintenant, fille. » Il passa devant elle brusquement. Elle le regarda, particulièrement fasciné par sa canne. Qui marchait avec une canne de nos jours ? Haussant les épaules, elle repéra ses parents et se précipita vers eux.

!''!

« Narcissa. » L'interpellée tourna la tête et sourit alors que son mari entrait dans la boutique de robe de Madame Malkins. Elle y avait emmené son fils afin qu'il eut de belles robes et des vêtements pour Poudlard. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour le saluer, quand il parla de nouveau. « Je l'ai trouvée. »

Narcissa fronça les sourcils avec confusion. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Lucius ? »

« Hermione . Je suis tombé sur elle, littéralement, sur mon chemin, ici. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Chérie, es-tu sûr que c'était elle ? Il doit y avoir une douzaine de fille qui- »

« Oui, c'est elle ! Elle a les yeux de Rodolphus et ressemble exactement à Bellatrix quand elle avait cet âge ! C'est Hermione ! »

Le visage de Narcissa pâlit encore plus. « Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Qui était avec elle ?

Lucius lui tint les bras comme elle s'agitait, attirant l'attention de la fille de la boutique qui prenait les mesures de leurs fils. Il l'escorta doucement, mais fermement vers un coin tranquille de la boutique. « Oui, elle avait l'air très bien. Elle était en bonne santé et heureuse, sans aucun problème. » Il la prit dans ses bras comme elle sanglotait avec soulagement, heureuse que sa nièce et la jeune fille qu'elle avait considéré jadis comme sa propre fille soit vivante. Il lui permit de s'accrocher à lui pour une minute ou deux, avant de se racler la gorge et de l'extraire doucement de ses bras. « Maintenant, chérie, nous devons être forts. Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'elle soit en vie et en bonne santé. Elle a l'air très heureuse on peux donc supposer qu'elle est bien prise en charge par qui que ces personnes puisent être. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous inquiéter pour le moment. »

«Mais _qui _l'a ? Qui sont-ils ? Combien de temps l'ont-ils eue ? Sait-elle quoique ce soit à propos de nous ? À propos de ses parents ? »

« Narcissa, tu deviens émotive. » la gronda-t-il. Elle renifla et se redressa, hochant la tête bravement. « Je vais étudier tout ça, je te le promets. Jusque-là, nous devons garder la tête froide. »

Elle hocha la tête encore une fois avant de redevenir courageuse et de retourner vers leur fils, Lucius la suivant. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit son fils dans ses vêtements. « Draco chéri, tu es merveilleux. »

Ils payèrent les robes et les envoyèrent au Manoir Malefoy avant de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse et de se diriger vers la librairie Fleury et Blotts. Narcissa remit la liste des livres a acheter pour Drago à Lucius, avant d'aller dans le magasin pour trouver ses propres livres.

« Allons, Draco. » Lucius amena son fils au premier étage de la boutique, lui disant les livres qu'il fallait chercher. Ils réussirent à rassembler tous les livres, Lucius les fient flotter à côté de lui au lieu de les porter comme tout le monde. « Veux-tu autre chose, Drago ? »

« Non, père. »

« Très bien, descendons les... escaliers... » Il s'interrompit.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Son père ne s'était jamais interrompu ! En regardant dans la même direction que lui, il fronça encore plus les sourcils, lorsqu'il vit sa mère parler à une fille de son âge. Elle avait les cheveux bruns broussailleux et tenait trois livres dans ses bras, près de sa poitrine, comme une enfant. Une autre chose le perturbait, sa mère lui souriait. Lui souriait vraiment. Le sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage, sauf pour son père et lui. « Père ? Qui est cette fille ? »

* * *

Voilà, un autre chapitre. Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. =)


	4. Chapitre 3

******Disclamer: ****L'histoire et l'intrigue ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfiction est une traduction de The Serpent's Bride de venusmercurysunev. Et **l'univers** et les personnages à J.K Rowling.****  
**

* * *

**The Serpent's Bride**

**Chapitre 3**

Drago fronça les sourcils. Son père ne s'était jamais interrompu! En regardant dans la même direction que lui, il fronça encore plus les sourcils, lorsqu'il vit sa mère parler à une fille de son âge. Elle avait les cheveux bruns broussailleux et tenait trois livres dans ses bras, près de sa poitrine, comme une enfant. Une autre chose le perturbait, sa mère lui souriait. Lui souriait vraiment. Le sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage, sauf pour son père et lui. « Père? Qui est cette fille? »

!''!

Hermione était plongée entre les étagères cherchant tous les livres qui pouvaient l'intéresser. Jusqu'à présent elle en avait déjà trois à propos de sorts basiques et de potions. Elle en avait même trouvé un sur une chose qui s'appelait les Anciennes Runes. Elle n'en comprenait pas vraiment le sens mais elle avait compris que c' était un langage utilisé il y a plusieurs milliers d'années. Probablement un peu trop compliqué pour elle, mais elle voulait quand même essayer de le comprendre. Alors qu'elle feuilletait un des livres de sorts de base, elle heurta quelque chose de dur et de doux, en laissant tomber ses livres. Une personne. Encore.

«Bonté divine! Je suis tellement désolée! Je ne voulais pas! »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas grave. », répondit une douce voix. Une femme. Elle s'agenouilla avec élégance et aida Hermione à ramasser ses livres, et elle les lui tendit avec un sourire. Elle était belle. D'une beauté frappante, vraiment.

Le sourire qu'elle portait avec aisance, atteignit ses yeux bleus clairs brillant alors qu'ils la regardaient attentivement. Ce qu' Hermione trouva curieux était le fait que la partie supérieure de ses cheveux étaient bruns foncé, peut-être noirs, tandis que la partie inférieure était d'une blondeur presque aveuglante. Était-ce naturel? Non, impossible!

«Je ne voulais pas vous rentrer dedans, je le jure! »

«Tout va bien, enfant.» Elle souria. «Qu'est ce que tu lis d'aussi près? »

«Euh...» Hermione tourna l'ouvrage de façon à ce que Narcissa puisse voir la couverture. «Sort de base. Je commence ma première année à Poudlard en Septembre, alors j'ai pensé commencer maintenant.»

«C'est une bonne idée. Connais-tu quelques sorts maintenant? »

«Seulement quelques sorts simples. Je ne veux pas créer d'accident! Et le professeur qui est venu chez moi, m'a dit que les étudiants ne sont pas autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.»

«Oui, c'est vrai.» Elle fit une pause. «As-tu beaucoup voyagé pour venir ici? » _Habitait-elle par ici ou bien habitait-elle loin? Alors ils pourraient retrouver l'orphelinat, et peut-être même obtenir des copies du dossier d' Hermione, pour pouvoir déterminer qui l'avait adoptée et pour combien de temps-_

_«_Pas vraiment, je vis près de Hampstead donc ce n'est pas très loin. Mes parents, Jean et Graham, sont en bas et ont parlé à une vendeuse parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas encore bien la monnaie de ce monde.»

_'La monnaie de ce monde?' Donc elle n'a pas grandit dans le monde magique... Un orphelinat moldu..._

«Tes parents, que font-ils dans la vie? »

«Ils sont tous les deux dentistes, avec leur propre cabinet de chirurgie. Oh, pardon! On m'a dit que vous pourriez ne pas savoir ce que c'est! Ils sont des médecins qui soignent les dents des gens.», expliqua-t-elle fièrement.

«Est-ce que c'est un métier respectable?»

«Oh, oui! C'est pour ça qu'ils ont leur propre cabinet! » Narcissa hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait. «Êtes-vous allés à Poudlard? »

«Oui j'y suis allée. Je suis allée à Serpentard.»

Hermione fronça les sourcils. «Servantard? »

Narcissa sourit à la naïveté de sa nièce. «Non, ma chère, Serpentard. Poudlard a des maisons dans lesquelles vous êtes placés. Il y a Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.»

«Est-ce que Serpentard est une bonne maison? »

«La meilleure.» Narcissa lui fit un clin d'oeil complice. Hermione se mit à rire. «Maintenant, ma chère, je dois y aller. Prends soin de toi? »

«Vous aussi. » Elles se serrèrent la main et se séparèrent.

!''!

Alors que Narcissa s'éloigna d' Hermione, elle se forçait à retenir ses larmes. Bellatrix aurait été si fière de sa fille! Elle avait grandit et était si intelligente! Si seulement on lui permettait de le dire à Bellatrix... Azkaban interdisait à Bellatrix et Rodolphus d'avoir des visiteurs car ils avaient été trop proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne pouvaient même pas être autorisés à recevoir des lettres ou des appels Floo ou tout autre type de contact avec le monde extérieur. Elle était arrivée près de son mari et de son fils.

Lucius siffla, «Narcissa, à quoi est-ce que tu joues? »

Ignorant son mari, elle attrapa fermement les épaules de Draco, le regarda dans les yeux. «Draco, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose. J'ai besoin que tu surveilles cette fille pour moi.»

«Mais pourquoi? »

«Ne pose pas de questions, Draco, fais simplement ce que je te dit, s'il te plaît! »,pleura-t-elle, lui secouant un peu les épaules.

Draco n'avait jamais vu sa mère si troublée par quelque chose. Allant à l'encontre de son instinct, il hocha la tête. «Très bien, mère. Je la surveillerais pour toi.»

Elle hocha la tête et se redressa. «À la maison, je pense, Lucius.»

!''!

Trois semaines plus tard, Narcissa faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de Lucius, alors qu'il lisait attentivement le dossier qu'un de ses contacts du ministère lui avait envoyé. Alors que ses yeux bougeaient de gauche à droite, parcourant les pages, les pieds de Narcissa suivaient une cadence similaire. Une nouvelle ligne, en face de la cheminée, nouvelle ligne, vers la canapé, nouvelle ligne, près de la cheminée, nouvelle ligne, le canapé, nouvelle ligne, dos à la cheminée. Les seuls sons de la pièce, éclairée seulement par la grande cheminée et une bougie complexe reposant sur le bureau de Lucius, étaient le crépitement des bûches consumées par le feu, les pages qui tournaient et le cliquetis des chaussures de Narcissa alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas. Finalement, Lucius soupira.

«Narcissa, s'il te plaît assieds-toi. Tu vas tracer une ligne sur le sol.»

«Mais qui sont-ils, Lucius? », lui dit-elle sèchement. «Qui sont ces gens? Qu'est ce qu'ils aiment? Où vivent-ils? Que font-ils? Combien d'amis ont-ils? »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. « Je vais te le dire, Narcissa... si tu t'assois! »

Elle soupira et s'exécuta, en s'asseyant sur le canapé avec lassitude, mais le fit avec une telle grâce qu'il la regarda comme si elle s'était posée telle une plume. «Eh bien? »

Il referma le dossier et s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil. «Tout a été vérifié.» Il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

Elle se leva et s'approcha du bureau, prenant le fichier dans ses mains manucurées. «Quoi? Qu'est-ce ce que tu veux dire? »

«Quand Hermione a été retirée de la maison...»

«Tu veux sûrement dire 'kidnappée'?», dit elle sèchement en lisant le dossier.

«Oui, ma chérie.», accorda-t-il avec lassitude, ne voulant pas argumenter. «Après avoir été 'kidnappée', tous ses souvenirs ont été effacés, et elle a été placée immédiatement à l'orphelinat pour filles Hilton en Novembre 1981. Cependant, elle n'y est pas restée longtemps, elle a été adoptée par le Dr Jean et Dr Graham Granger au début décembre de la même année. Les Granger avaient essayé d'avoir des enfants pendant trois ans avant qu'on leurs dise qu'ils étaient stériles et leurs chances de concevoir, même avec des aides médicales étaient presque nulles. Seulement deux semaines après qu'Hermione a commencé à vivre avec eux, ils ont demandé l'adoption et elle a été acceptée. Malheureusement...»

Narcissa regardait les photos d'Hermione qui se trouvaient dans le dossier. L'une d'entre elle datait de son admission à l'orphelinat, elle portait toujours le même pyjama avec les lunes, qu'elle avait la nuit ou ses parents avaient été arrêtés. Une autre était d'elle et des Grangers lors de son cinquième anniversaire. Elle souriait tristement, aux deux dents de devant manquantes, devant un gros gâteau d'anniversaire sur lequel il y avait cinq bougies roses. Sur une troisième, on la voyait debout sur une plage, elle devait avoir huit ans. Et une quatrième, lors de son dixième anniversaire, il y a un an.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est malheureux? »

Lucius soupira de nouveau. «Cet orphelinat a été spécifiquement choisi parce que le propriétaire est un travailleur cracmol du ministère. Lorsque l'adoption d'Hermione a été faite dans le monde moldu, le propriétaire de l'orphelinat a envoyé un hibou au Ministère et les a informés.»

«Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça implique? C'est seulement dans le monde moldu.»

«Non, Narcissa, ça ne l'est pas.»

Son cœur s'arrêta et son ventre se tordit, redoutant ce qu'il allait suivre. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

«Lorsque le Ministère a entendu dire qu' Hermione était devenue Hermione Granger dans le monde moldu, ils ont rempli les documents nécessaires pour qu'elle le soit aussi ici.»

«Alors... Tu dis que-»

«Hermione est maintenant Hermione Jane Granger, autant dans le monde moldu que dans le nôtre.»

« Mais... Mais Bella-»

«Bellatrix n'est pas plus sa mère maintenant elle est considérée comme une mère porteuse, Narcissa! Nous l'avons perdue.»

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour le sortir.

Merci pour les commentaires.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Reviews


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer: L'histoire et l'intrigue ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfiction est une traduction de The Serpent's Bride de venusmercurysunev. Et l'univers et les personnages à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_**The Serpent's Bride**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

___Janvier 1996_

Bellatrix Lestrange était tapie dans un coin de sa cellule de 1,8 par 1,8 mètres à Azkaban. Son corps, autrefois tout en courbe et voluptueux, s'était flétri durant les quinze années de sa vie carcérale, de la malnutrition, des coups des gardes, de l'éloignement avec toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait et du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait son seul et unique enfant. Se balançant d'avant en arrière sur la pointe des pieds, Bellatrix pensait à voix haute. Combien de temps avait-elle été ici? Était-ce 5204 jours ? Ou 5205 ? Est-ce que cela avait de l'importance ? Quelle heure était-il ? Encore une fois, qu'est que cela faisait ? Je me demandais ce qu'il y aurait pour le dîner... ou bien nous l'avions déjà pris ? Ou était-ce le petit-déjeuner ? Qu'est ce que Rodolphus faisait ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à moi ? Probablement pas. Est-ce qu'il pense à elle. Il y a intérêt ! Je pense à elle ! Où est-elle ? Avec qui est-elle ? Est-elle à Poudlard ? Ou à Beauxbâtons ? Ou bien est-elle avec quelques sales moldus ? Est-elle encore vivante ? Elle a intérêt à l'être.

Pendant un moment, sa Marque des Ténèbres avait commencé à la lancer. Mais ça arrivait parfois. N'y pensant pas, Bellatrix passa sa langue dans le creux de son coude jusqu'à l'extrémité de son majeur, ne comprenant pas son geste. Mais qu'importe ! C'était un bruit à l'extérieur ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'ordinaire fracas des vagues qu'elle pouvait entendre à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Ça ressemblait à... des explosions. En parlant de cela. Le mur le plus proche à l'extérieur de la prison explosa, les morceaux de roches furent projetées au dessus de Bellatrix, mais elle semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir. Se relevant en tremblant, elle vacilla jusqu'à l'espace désormais ouvert et commença à glousser fortement. Prenant quelques instants pour rire jusqu'à ce que ses côtes la blessent, elle s'arrêta alors que ses pensées se réorganisaient.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, j'arrive. Maman arrive ! »

_!''!_

« Je vous remercie de me rencontrer, j'apprécie vraiment. » Hermione parlait respectueusement, assise sur une chaise en face d'un employé du ministère. M. Ivan Rabbs l'examina attentivement pendant un moment avant de s'asseoir. Elle était vêtue d'une robe qui lui donnait un air élégant et professionnel, et on voyait qu'elle était clairement habituée à porter ces robes. Sa chevelure touffue était attachée en chignon et elle s'était même maquillée.

Alors qu'il se redressa dans son fauteuil, il parla en ramassant une plume et griffonna des notes dans son livre de rendez-vous. « Oui, oui, Miss Granger. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien... Je voudrais voir mon certificat de naissance et des dossiers. »

Sa plume s'est brisée et il s'arrêta. « Pourquoi voudriez-vous voir cela, Miss Granger » demanda-il prudemment.

Elle fit une pause avant de se racler la gorge. « Mes parents – c'est-à-dire le docteur et le docteur Granger dans le monde moldu – m'ont dit qu'ils m'avaient adoptée quand j'étais enfant- »

Il la coupa brusquement. « Alors vous devriez parler à quelqu'un dans le monde moldu. »

« Oui mais ils m'ont dit que lorsque le professeur Dumbledore est venu chez nous pour les informer que j'étais une sorcière, il savait que j'avais été adopté e et qu'il savait qui était mes vrais parents ! » Expliqua-t-elle désespérément.

« Eh bien, je dois insister sur le fait que vous devez parler au professeur Dumbledore. » Il se leva. « Si c'est tout, Miss Granger »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se montra impolie « Non ! »

pâlit visiblement. « Je vous demande pardon ! »

« Je suis désolée d'être impolie, M. Rabbs, mais je dois insister pour que vous trouviez mon certificat de naissance et tous les documents qui s'y rapportent. Les Grangers m'ont dit que je suis née dans une famille magique et que, pour une raison quelconque, je leur aies été enlevée. Maintenant, j'insiste- »

« Miss Granger, ce n'est guère le moment approprié pour ça ! »

« Alors, quand cela sera t -il le bon moment ? »

« Quand il n'y a pas eu une évasion à Azkaban ! » éclata-t-il. Quand il eut fini sa phrase, il la regretta. Soupirant avec fatigue, il parla d'un ton plus calme. Mais elle l'interrompit.

« Désolé monsieur, mais... qu'est ce qu'une évasion à Askaban a à voir avec mes parents biologiques ? »

!'' !

Au manoir Malefoy, Bellatrix regarda son bras sous la douche, en se frottant d'avant en arrière, en ajoutant toujours plus de savon sur le tissu alors qu'elle essayait d'effacer toutes ces nombreuses années de saleté d'Azkaban. Sa peau était-elle réellement aussi pâle ? Ou avait-elle frotté son bras jusqu'à l'os ? Non, une tache de rousseur. Ou était-ce juste plus de saleté ? Frottant jusqu'au sang, elle en conclut que c'était juste une tache de rousseur et elle avait fini de laver sa peau. Elle en était à sa cinquième douche en deux jours et elle sentait encore la saleté et la crasse de la prison abîmer son corps. Au moins, elle avait mangé un bon repas, pour la première fois en quinze ans. De la viande et des légumes. De la vraie viande, aussi. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle hocha la tête, satisfaite de voir que toute la saleté avait finalement disparu. Elle vit aussi qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre un peu de poids – ses côtes ressortaient contre sa peau.

On frappa à la porte. « Entrez ! » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, qui se brisa.

La porte s'ouvrit et Narcissa franchit, un peu gênée de voir le corps nu et squelettique de sa sœur. « Comment te sens tu ? » Bellatrix la regarda fixement. « Te sens-tu mieux qu'hier ? »

« Tout va mieux qu'hier, Narcissa. » répondit-elle en prenant le peignoir en coton noir que sa sœur lui donnait et le mit. Oh, quelle matière souple ! Et propre !

« Veux-tu partager une chambre avec Rodolphus ? Ou... »

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. « Nous n'avons pas été dans la même pièce pendant quinze ans, Narcissa. Bien sûr que je veux le voir. »

La blonde hocha la tête. « Je lui ferais savoir. »

Elle se retourna pour partir quand la voix de Bellatrix l'arrêta. « Lucius m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé. »

« Qui? » Elle le savait.

« Elle chuchota tristement, « Hermione ». Aucune des deux ne parla pendant un moment. « Comment était-elle ? » Elle ne devait pas pleurer ! Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis quinze ans, elle n'allait pas pleurer maintenant !

« Elle est belle. Et intelligente et drôle. Elle a les yeux de Rodolphus, mais elle te ressemble. » _'Retiens tes larmes, retiens les!'_ « Tu serais tellement fière d'elle. » A ces mots, Bellatrix se mit à pleurer. Les larmes dont elle n'avait pas conscience coulaient sur son visage émacié, Narcissa l'attira rapidement dans une étreinte serrée.

« Mon bébé ! Ils m'ont pris mon bébé ! »gémit-elle sur l'épaule de sa sœur cadette.

« Je sais. » roucoula Narcissa. « Je sais qu'ils l'ont fait. Mais nous _allons_ la reprendre ! »

!''!

Combien de temps lui faut-il pour trouver un fichier ! Hermione s'assit avec impatience dans le fauteuil du bureau de Rabbs en attendant qu'il revienne de la salle des archives. Il était parti il y a vingt minutes, et elle perdait rapidement patience. Ce qui était inhabituel pour Hermione. Elle avait enseigné les potions à Ron, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Tapotant ses doigts sur les bras du fauteuil et regardant autour du bureau, elle soupira. Après son éclat et sa question, M. Rabbs avait soupiré, puis lui avait demandé poliment de se rasseoir pendant qu'il allait chercher son dossier. C'était il y a vingt-deux minutes ! Et alors qu'elle était sur le point de se lever et de partir, la porte s'ouvrit et M. Rabbs entra dans la pièce, un dossier rouge dans les mains.

« Je suis désolé pour l'attente, Miss Granger. »

« Ce n'est rien »dit Hermione. « Donc, c'est ça ? C'est mon dossier ? »

Il soupira et remua dans son siège, en plaçant le dossier en face de lui. « Je vais essayer d'expliquer tout cela, Miss Granger. Vous n'êtes pas la première adolescente à venir ici et à demander votre dossier. » Cela ne surprit pas Hermione, alors elle attendit qu'il continue. « Une fois que vous saurez... il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. Vous ne pourrez pas... revenir en arrière ! Vous pouvez toujours partir. »

« Je ne veux pas partir, je veux savoir. »dit-elle fermement.

Il soupira et prit le fichier. « Très bien. » Hermione prit le dossier et vit qu'il portait son nom. « Quand vous avez été légalement adoptée par les Granger, nous avons changé votre nom. Votre véritable certificat de naissance est à l 'intérieur du rabat. »

Hermione ouvrit le dossier et le retourna pour qu'elle puisse le lire. Et elle souhaita immédiatement qu'elle n'eut pas fait cela.

_Hermione Narcissa Lestrange_

_Naissance : 19 Septembre 1979_

_Poids : 3,00 kilogramme_

_Mère : Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black_

_Père : Rodolphus Lestrange_

_Né au Manoir Malefoy_

_Note : Retirée des soins des Lestranges après leurs arrestations._

Ses parents étaient les Lestranges ? Merde...

« Je ne voulais pas que vous voyiez cela Miss Gr... Lestrange. Parce que ….. Vos parents ... Ils faisaient partis des prisonniers qui se sont échappés d'Azkaban hier. » Hermione leva les yeux, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Et il ne fait aucun doute, pour moi, qu'ils _vont_ venir pour vous. Je suis tellement désolé, Miss Lestrange. »

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce long retard.**

**Merci pour les commentaires.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Reviews**


End file.
